User talk:Ninjinian
I now have my 1st archive user talk page! See it here. The 2nd talk page has also been archived! Check it out here (P.S. Check out this article!) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 18:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Re: I cant think of a title Thanks,Ok and i would rather click the button.--12yz12ab Talk to me 13:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Click the button Thats the button im talking about.--12yz12ab Talk to me 13:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Legend of zelda Hi,Mech Rider here.I was thinking about us all making a parody of one of the most beast games of all time,the Legend of Zelda series.I can help with some of it but keep in mind that I haven't beaten any of the games yet.Reply and tell me what you think.Mech Rider out!!!!!--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 15:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 19:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Templates? How do i make templates?Mech Rider out.--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 21:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Christmas Well, I wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year aswell, my friend! I'm in the GMT and it's midnight so technically it's Christmas Eve... (can't wait!!) Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 00:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) HOW???? But how do you get a template base.signed Mech Rider Lets meet on cp Penguin name:Yzabtech2 but displayed as p94299169 Server:Aurora Time: 3:50 Where: In my igloo on map--12yz12ab Talk to me 16:36, December 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hold Up Special Okay, I'll do that! Good luck on writing!--(User:Sanchonachos)Maple Syrup RULZ!! ' 00:25, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry.... Maybe tomorrow we will meet. And i think its 12:50 in PST. Im EST time.--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :D:D:D:D:D I finally Reached the requirements to become a sysop BOSS! I cant wait till the day of my promotion! I uesd to want to be a rollback then one day I checked my edit count and my articles and I was so excited because i was going to be a sysop!--12yz12ab Talk to me 02:56, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Read the title.--12yz12ab Talk to me 02:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey I made a template about you. Have a happy new year. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 19:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: URL Done! Just got the email from wikia that they changed it. --Anniem۝۝se 20:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: My Upcoming Plans Yeah, as ''you know, I'm going to write the three Lord of the Rings parody books, as well as some of the Chronicles of Narnia books. I'm also thinking about doing an original series or single book someone later this year, probably in June or May. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 22:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rosie the Penguin Sure. Since your ideas almost always turn out great in the long run, why the heck not? After the Christmas Special is finished, I'll update the two articles. By the way, you've done a great job with the special. I suppose that's because your a great writer! -Screwball (Editing tools aren't up, can't link my signature) Sorry!! Hey Ninjinian. I'm sorry, but I accidentally changed Fan Universe Christmas Special (We changed it back) to Fanon Characters Characters Christmas Special! Sorry for the double words, but the system is not letting me change it again! So, please help me!--'Sanchonachos was here!'--You think it's COLD? I'from from Canada 02:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) =) Here are those images you asked for. Sorry about the delay! File:Drawing003.png|Saint Ninjinian. File:Akiza.png|Akiza Atlus. Fix them anyway you need to. :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : No problemo! :--[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Atrocious http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Atrocious&diff=67335&oldid=67243 If you thought none of it violated the CoC, why did you remove it? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 08:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Job Can you do me favour? Can you make Template:Infobox organisation. It will be great. Set it out like the Template:Infobox city and Wikipedia's Infobox organisation. I think the one that was created was deleted or hasn't been made. Please make it like this. Cheers!-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Basicly if you could created a extended version with my picture that would be greatly appreciated. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 22:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) USSR Well, I think Hannah should stay the way she is. Unfortunately, the song is confusing to understand, so i will translate. PLus, the USSR is a pun. I took a lot of time just to write that lyrics. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 02:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Lets meet on cp Im at aurora in the mine. Im P94269919. Meet me.....whenever your on tonight. Im on right now.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 03:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) So.... You haven't seen Crab Bob? He's our Spongebob parody. --Yours Cooly Flywish Click here Re: Re: Lets meet on CP Lets just meet right now.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 21:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Also in the same server and same place. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DONT LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 21:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I tried archiving and it deeleted everything and i ocoudlt log off, 0_0. And can you relink? I accidently deleted the shortcut while getting rid of spam shortcuts. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 17:23, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 19:08, January 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Whoops, I thought it was about ressurection. Sorry. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Iron Walrus is Watching You. Always.]] 19:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Can you please make an Bureau Of Fiction ID card for 12yz12ab please? He is the head of inventions office in the department of mechanics.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 21:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: HQA 4 Actually, I was thinking about that, but it was going to be more of a novelty template: My HQA 4 was... This Über quality article was made by Bugzy or a member of the RV Clan. Need I say more? I guess that will be HQA 5 or HQA B. :) Implementing an HQA 4 is a very good idea, and I personally support such an inclusion. As for deporting the human Hannah Montana, I am personally against it, but if you wish, go ahead and do so. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 21:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Death Vote No, you can't make Death Shadow your own project because the vote was whether the Death Shadow should be implemented in the database. Well, if you make it your own project, does that not implement it in the database and thus go against the vote's results? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 15:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Also, don't passively insult people like (Foo is one of the people who got it) - you seem like a pushover, which you aren't, but you're making it that way. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 15:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: AG Sockpuppeting True, the COC does define a sockpuppet as one who comes back as a different user name, but Common Sense should define AG's nuisences as sockpuppets. He gets blocked, then he comes back for more, purposely evading his block by changing his IP Address. He is aware that he is doing it, and is coming under a false identity to do so. That is sockpuppeting, according to Common Sense. He is using his new IP for malicious/evasive purposes, and is therefore violating the COC by the Common Sense Clause. However, if you must take the liberal (as my grandfather defines that interpretation) stance, I will gladly amend the COC to put "usernames/IP Addresses". AG has finally been convicted, and he should take it like a man instead of cowardly evading it with a simple MS-DOS trick. I wish he would go away and never return. He does absolutely nothing. If he wasn't being an evader/villain, I wouldn't care how he voted. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 23:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) NAE block It's until April. Pitty, really. He was going to be unblocked in 3 days. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:57, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Can you please reply to me in roleplay? Because I left a roleplay message to Berundugus and i want a reply.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 00:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Insert title here Dont forget the BOF ID card for 12yz12ab (the character).--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 21:17, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I replyed to your roleplay comment. --12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 21:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: magic Sorry, but it's been stated WitchyPenguin that magic is in fact FOurth-Wall manipulation. So yes, you will have to work with the Fourth Wall (which, by the way, is not as complicated as you prejudice it to be). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 22:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll cover the Fourth-Wall aspect and try to be as original to your version as I can get... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 22:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) When... ...are you going to continue roleplaying?--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S. And dont forget about BOF id card for 12yz12ab. send it to me on my talk when you are done Sorry I would like to say that I'm really sorry for being mad at you because you want to replace LOLCATS with LOLPUFFS.It's a good idea anyway I just overacted about it and I wanted to say I'm sorry. And thank you for agreeing with me about the human article thing and about Grim Penguin. Ben Hun 23:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) What about... ...the roleplay that we were right in the middle of?--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 00:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Could you delete these articals? They have failed epiclly and they now haunt me. he articals are. *Drake *Corai II and *Corai III *Xrake Coudl you delete? -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 17:50, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Like maddieworld did, Im restartign them from scratch, to do that they have to eb deleted. Plus about 12 new awsome articals are coming soon. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 18:00, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Un-CP makes fun of everything I thought I told most of you. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 21:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: I was checking Recent Changes. And yes, they also like taking chat logs, often all over the place. There is no need for pointless suspicion. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 21:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Pointing out the side that makes you laugh at them. They even log their own chat without their own dumb moments too. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 21:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I... ...replyed to your roleplay.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 22:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I replyed to your roleplay comment. --12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:39, February 7, 2010 (UTC)